brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantment School Of Magic
Authors * Light304 Introduction The day I found out I had magic my parents enrolled me at Enchantment School Of Magic. I don't like the sound of it. There will be more people like me and I'll learn how to control my powers, but do I really want to? Characters Aria Eaglewave (Light304) Nicknames: Featherhead (she hates it), and Wisdom Age: 11 Parents: Tania Grace and Daniel Eaglewave Appearance: Long, strawberry blonde hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, she wears pastel tops and black or patterned leggings or colourful dresses. Falcon appearance: Tawny brown wings and head, cream breast. Powers: Hydrokinesis, telekinesis, hydro-thermokinesis, pyrokinesis, areokinesis, can shapeshift into a falcon and send mind messages. Personality: Kind, caring, smart, bookworm, loyal, and shy. Delia Swanson (PandaPrincess7) Species: Human. If you are a dragon and have more than 1 child, the eldest inherits the ability to turn into a dragon. Lilith inherits the ability because she is 2,000 years younger than her sister. Age: 13,000 years (13) Personality: Sweet, sassy, and confident Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles under her eyes, over her nose and on her cheeks. Fashion Sense: Her style is a lot softer than her sister’s. Likes pastels, florals, and lace. Powers: She has extremely weak fire magic and very weak Telekinesis. Is only at the Enchantment School of Magic in order to strengthen her magic Lilith Swanson (PandaPrincess7) Species': '''Half-Mortal-Half-Dragon. Her parents are human-dragon hybrids. So 50% of her is a mortal human. The other 50% is dragon. Age:' She's much older than many of the students. But if you want exact, 15,000 years (which translates to 15) Personality: Loyal, very introverted, extremely secretive and tough. Slowly warming up to Aria and Veronica. She is very close with Shinigami, since their interests are very similar. Human Appearance: Dark red hair, amber eyes, pale skin, and a beauty mark under her right eye. Fashion Sense: She's tough, but to translate that into fashion, spikes, leather jackets, dark colors, crop tops, and ripped jeans. Dragon Appearance: Red scales that are the same color as her hair, amber eyes and black accents. Powers: '''Anything involving fire. Her magic is extremely powerful and is only fueled by her temper and anger. Backstory: Lilith is the oldest of 5. Her parents are one of the most known dragon couples, and, from a young age, she played around with her magic. One day, there was a contest for a scholarship to the Enchantment School of Magic. She ultimately won the prize and ended up at the school. She is in all AP classes and is the oldest of 5. Her family consists of herself, her parents, her brother Ember, who's 14,000 (14), her, and Delia's youngest siblings, twin sisters Flame and Ash, both aged 10,000 (10). Shinigami Of The Spirit Realm (Fangirl1418) Age: 1,000 years old. Parents: Mother: Shinigami (The ancient Japanese death bringer), and Chu Jung (father) (The God of Fire.) Personality: Has an odd sense of humor, bold but smart, and is a fierce fighter, but can be too deceptive at times. Appearance: Long, black hair with purple streaks, hazel eyes, a beauty mark above lip, pale skin, and long black nails. Clothing: Long, black, spikey cape, a witch’s hat, and a black dress. Powers: Can enter the dreams and minds of people around her. Has the ability to speak into their minds and appear in their dreams. Backstory: Shinigami has the name of her mother who was the ancient Japanese death goddess. Shinigami (the daughter) was then given powers. Not as powerful as her mother’s but still workable. Shinigami (daughter) was then sent to The Enchantment School of magic. Veronica (CaitlynGrace) Species~ star (like the creatures in Narnia, not a literal ball of gas) Age~ equivalent to 19 human years Personality~ sarcastic, sweet, with a dry sense of humor. Always loves a good pun (or a bad one, it doesn't really matter), is a trouble maker Appearance~ wavy, holographic hair to the floor, jet black eyes, sun kissed skin with a rainbow shimmer, full black lips, and a heart shaped face Fashion sense~ mostly wears white despite, it not being practical, mostly in vintage or boho style floor length dresses, often has things stuck in her hair, sometimes careless with her looks and may have stains on her dresses Powers~ knows a little planet magic which enables her to use the powers of the last person she came in contact with for thirty minutes. Can also fly, but only ten feet off the ground and send off a blinding flash of light. Extras~ memorized the cycle of the sun, moon, stars, and planets so can always can tell location and time. Is in major beef with her Father, the king of the heavens and so is exiled to earth (sort of like a big time out, "go to that planet and reflect on your actions") She is not strong with her powers and often has a hard time controlling it. Is very afraid of heights. Is in no way, shape, or form immortal she can die just as easily as you and I can. Layla Aaliyah Bright (Light304) Nicknames: Shadow warrior, Light, shiny (She hates the last two) Powers: Umbrakinesis, pyrokinesis, areokinesis, can shape-shift into a dragon, can fade to shadow and her eyes change colour to reflect strong emotions. Age:12 Parents:Lucy Bright and Lyle Bright Appearance: Long chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, she wears Dark tops and black leggings or dark dresses. Personality: Loyal, sublime, lofty, high up, exalted. Timetables Lilith's Timetable 1st: Math with Miss Mathematica 2nd: Fire with Miss Pyra 3rd: Shape Shifting with Mr Subcinctus and Miss Figura 4th: Flying with Miss Pinna 5th: Heat with Miss Therma 6: History with Miss Annalise 7th: English with Mr Anglicus Aria's Timetable 1. Math with Miss Mathematica 2. Mind/sleep Mr Hypno 3. Shape shifting with Mr Subcinctus and Miss Figura 4. Flying with Miss Pinna 5. Wind with Miss Areo 6. History with Miss Annalise 7. English with Mr Anglicus Shinigami's Timetable 1st: Math. 2nd: dark magic. 3rd: Spirits. 4th: planet magic. 5th: Fire. 6th: History. 7th: mind/sleeping. Extra credit class: English.) Veronica's Timetable 1st~ Math 2nd~ English 3rd~ History 4th~ Planet Magic 5th~ Shape Shifting 6th~ Dark Magic 7th~ Flying Delia's Timetable 1st~ Math 2nd~ English 3rd~ History 4th~ Moving 5th~ Fire 6th~ Heat 7th~ Flying Layla's Timetable # Math with Miss Mathematica # Fire with Miss Pyra/dark magic with Miss Umbra (One week she has Fire the other she has Dark magic.) # Shape shifting with Mr Subcinctus and Miss Figura # Flying with Miss Pinna # Wind with Miss Areo # History with Miss Annalise # English with Mr Anglicus Rules # No bullying. # The character you play must have at least one magic or supernatural power. # No stealing other people's characters. # You can play 2 characters and the teachers. Category:Role-Plays